


Lines

by wynnebat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Minor Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-21 22:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3706331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnebat/pseuds/wynnebat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a very long time, Ginny convinced herself that she was jealous of Cho's fashion sense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lines

For a very long time, Ginny convinced herself that she was jealous of Cho's fashion sense. It made sense in a way that nothing else did, because she could never think of a reason why her boyfriend's ex-girlfriend continued to catch her attention. Even when her boyfriend became her ex, and Cho continued to appear on the outskirts of Ginny's life, Ginny's attention never wavered. Her attention only increased when an injury forced her out of professional Quidditch and into the Daily Prophet sports section, only a couple columns and rooms away from Cho's fashion section.

Cho wore the most interesting clothes – pleated robes with the most amazing lines, multicolored robes that would've made Ginny look like a parrot but Cho like a queen, two-piece robes with polka dots the color of her eyes. It should've made her look like Dumbledore, but instead it made her look even prettier than she had been in school. Ginny had never been able to understand fashion, whether because it was her nature or she had grown up too poor to learn, but she knew enough to know Cho was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen.

It didn't help that Cho frequently stopped by her office and bring her out of her admiring thoughts.

"Are you sighing over the heartbreaking lack of readership your column has?" Cho teased, coming into Ginny's office. She sat down in a chair across from Ginny's desk, her light blue robes pooling like water onto the seat. Ginny couldn't help but shiver at how they complimented her form. There was so much to be said for magical cloth of the twenty-first century, she thought once again.

"I'm sighing over how heartbroken you'll be to find out that we got almost a thousand letters last week after the Cannon's winning match," Ginny said, smirking. "We beat out every other column, including the letters over a member of the Wizengamot's resignation."

"I'm sure they were so distracted by the sacrilege that is the Cannons winning that they utterly forgot to review our amazing skin care column," Cho said, smiling.

Ginny shook her head, both at the fact that she could have such an easy relationship with someone she had a messy history with, and the fact their sections' rivalry made her this happy.

"We don't need the Cannons to know how great our reporting is," Ginny replied with an amazingly snooty tone, if she said so herself. Knowing Draco Malfoy did wonders for her ability to mock people, though it hadn't rubbed off on Malfoy's new boyfriend quite as much.

"I'm sure," Cho replied, going for sarcastic but ending up amused. "I'm here on a different matter, though. There's a new restaurant that's opened up a few blocks away. I'd hoped you might join me for dinner there."

"Of course," Ginny said.

"As a date?"

The words made Ginny pause as they sunk into her mind. As a date. She hadn't dated in a long time, not since Harry had left her for a his childhood rival, saying _it's not you it's me_ like that would make things better. Ginny bit her lip and glanced at Cho, then looked away. She thought Cho was lovely, but did that mean she was really attracted to another woman? There was only one way to find out, she supposed. She'd let her last break-up rule her love life for much too long.

"I'd like that," she replied, smiling.

Later, she would meet with Harry to talk about just how adept they both were at denial.

Even later, after a brilliant date, she would draw Cho in for another sweet kiss, and think that there was no other place she'd rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Complete; no sequel planned.


End file.
